


This is the Way

by NomiDarklighter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Mandalorians - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: I'm fascinated by The Armorer and therefore I wrote this little story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	This is the Way

The armorer kneeled down in the dimly lit forge where she had worked all those years in the shadows holding the clan together. Mando and his company have left after he received the signet she had forged for him. His signet was the Mudhorn now which he had defeated with help of the child he was protecting. This time he accepted the signet and she applied it to his shoulder armor. She was at peace despite being well aware that the Imperials would come soon. Holding hammer and pliers in her hands she contemplated about what happened a few weeks before.

The sewers have always been a safe haven for her clan and the foundling who became a bounty hunter. There was the rule that the clan members went out only one at a time, but the foundling’s actions made it necessary to show the whole might of the Mandalorians here on Nevarro. They saved him and the asset he had refused to hand over; neither to the client, an Imperial warlord nor to the bounty hunter guild represented by Greef Karga.  
They were victorious in the shoot out, but it was a bittersweet victory since they had to pay the price to show up in the open. It didn’t take long until stormtroopers entered the sewers. Someone must had seen from where the Mandalorians came and reported it to the Imperials. It was at night when they came bringing an E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon along. The Mandalorians had no chance. Most of them were killed, few were able to escape. Among those who have survived was she, the clan’s armorer and lore keeper. It was hard for her to go back where they have thought to be safe to bury the fallen. She removed the armors and helmets, most of them made of Beskar, before she laid the bodies in their graves. It was hard work, harder than to forge the armors they wore when being alive. Battle hardened as she was there were tears on the brink to fall as she was doing the task that must have been done.

All this came in her mind when waiting for the enemies. She was calm and composed, breathing evenly. Today the Imperials would pay for what they did to her people. She was ready to take revenge since this is the way.


End file.
